


You're Staring

by Bright_Sea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: The paladins land on a new planet and Lance can't keep his eyes off of Keith.





	

Snow.

On its own, it was beautiful. With Keith, it was even more so. In the snowy tundra that was the new planet the paladins had stopped at, Keith stood amongst the cold and ice with a smile on his lips and a far away look in his eye. He held his arms outward, calling to the new world with open arms. The wind and snow greeted him, shrouding him in glistening crystals of frozen water. 

He was beautiful.

Lance berated himself for thinking such a thing. Keith was his enemy— the man he was destined to defeat. And yet, Lance couldn’t help but imagining himself by the red paladin’s side. What would it be like? Would Keith pull him close and press their faces together? Creating a small shard of warmth amidst the cold around them. Oh, or would he remain where he was, but meet Lance’s eyes with a look that made the blue paladin’s bones melt just thinking about it?

Neither apparently.

“Lance…”

God, screw his voice.

“Yeah?”

“You’re staring.”

Lance flushed and the blue paladin quickly tried to cover his embarrassment. He threw his hands onto his hips and opened his mouth to sputter some terrible comeback. The words caught on his tongue. 

Keith was staring at him now, purple eyes focused on Lance and Lance alone. Normally, there would be irritation somewhere in that beautiful gaze. Not now. Oh no, not now. At the moment, the irritation was nonexistent. What was there now was something unexpected— something Lance never thought he’d see directed at him from the red paladin. 

“Lance!”

The blue paladin snapped out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“Come here.”

Lance swallowed, but did as he was told. He cursed himself for that. Usually, he’d make some snarky remark or ask “Why should I,” but Lance’ mind had gone blank. All that filled his mind and soul was Keith.

The blue paladin stopped when he was arm’s length away from the red paladin. He waited, shifting uncomfortably when Keith just stared at him. 

Finally, Lance snapped. “What?”

Keith didn’t utter a word. Instead, he stepped forward. Lance’s personal bubble instantly snapped as Keith made himself home in the blue paladin’s space. Lance opened his mouth to finally utter a comment, but he was quickly shut up.

Soft, but firm lips pressed against his own and all Lance could think about was how perfectly they fit. He pushed closer, wrapping his arms around Keith while the red paladin cupped his face. In that moment, the two forgot that they were rivals. The paladins lost themselves within the touch of the other. They kissed and they kissed, both running out of oxygen but not wanting it to end.

When it did end, Lance’s body slumped heavily against the red paladin’s. He didn’t speak at first, just focussed on breathing. Keith was the same. His lips were still mere inches from Lance’s and the blue paladin could feel Keith’s hot breaths against his swollen lips. It was that, that finally started to pull him out of the bliss created quicksand his mind had gotten stuck in.

“What…” Lance panted. “...was that for?” He looked up into Keith’s purple eyes as he spoke, eyes widening at the soft tinge of red coloring Keith’s cheeks. 

“You…” Keith licked his lips and looked away, staring at their snow dusted feet. “You...just…looked really good.”

Lance blinked. “What?”

Keith’s face turned a brighter red and he ducked his head further as if he was trying to hide from the man he’d just kissed. “The snow,” Keith tried again. “I don’t know, it just brings out your eyes. It’s all in your hair and your cheeks are red from the cold…” Keith chanced a glance up at Lance. “My brain just shut off. You were...handsome.”

Lance stared at Keith, watching as the red paladin’s face grew a hotter and hotter shade of red. If this went on, the red paladin would definitely live up to his title. Though, from how hot his cheeks felt, Lance wasn’t one to talk. 

“Sorry.”

The words sounded so small as they eased past Keith’s lips. Lance didn’t like it.

“Handsome, huh?” Lance hummed. Keith’s face pinched into a frown on hearing the teasing tone easing into the blue paladin’s voice. Lance grinned at him— showing of a huge toothy smile. And then, all at once, it was gone. The teasing grin eased and slipped into one much softer and more serious.

“Ummm...in all honestly…?” Lance rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling the blush starting to creep up towards his face. “I was...a...just a...thinking the same thing about...you?”

Keith started at him. “Seriously?” Lance nodded, his blush finally reaching his face. This time it was Keith’s turn to tease. “Well, well, well. So my mullet isn’t that big a turn off then?”

Lance wrinkled his nose. “Dude, it’s a mullet.”

“I like it.”

“I...do too…”

They stared at eachother, hair sticking up in odd places from their previous kiss and dark blushes running over their skin. Lance swallowed hard, not knowing what to do as he stared into Keith’s purple eyes and vise versa. 

“Just kiss already!”

“PIDGE!” 

The boys startled and turned on their heals. They glared at the castle opening and the green paladin standing unashamed between an embarrassed looking Shiro and Hunk.

“How long have you guys been standing there?!”

“Uh...since the ‘you look good line’.” Hunk admitted. 

Keith looked like he wanted to jump into the nearest snow drift. Honestly, Lance wouldn’t mind joining him. 

“Okay, guys, enough,” Shiro sighed. “We’ve got a planet to explore. Pidge, Hunk, you two make a scan for any nearby villages we can check out.”

“On it,” Hunk agreed and he grabbed Pidge by the arm, dragging her away but not stopping her as she waved her eyebrows suggestively at Lance and Keith. A grimace fell onto Lance’ face and didn’t leave until he heard Keith’s voice again.

“Shiro…”

“I’m happy for you too,” Shiro interrupted. He placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Keith shut his mouth, whatever he had been planning to say no longer of import thanks to that gentle touch. “Now come on. We have work to do.”

Shiro pulled back his hand and started walking back to the castle. The two paladin’s followed. Their hands brushed together as they walked until Keith finally had enough and scooped Lance’s fingers up with his own. Lance curled their fingers together, a happy flutter jumping in his chest at the feeling. He chanced a glance at Keith as they walked, taking in his snow dusted lashes and red lips.

Beautiful.


End file.
